


That Girl

by vivisavior



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisavior/pseuds/vivisavior
Summary: Jiwoo's life have changed, for the worst for now, but she'll get better soon. She just didn't know yet.





	That Girl

**Author's Note:**

> edit: minor layout edit

Jiwoo was looking outside, sitting in class was boring today. The only thing she got in mind was that girl. She thought she was the only thing worthy in her life, even though she never really talked to her or anything. But those feelings she was having for her, she was only starting to understand them. She wanted more of that thrilling sensation when the girl looks at her and smiles. Those feelings, they were precious, she wanted more of them. Except one. She could barely deal with her absence.

 

 

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

 

 

The first time, she met her gaze in a cold day. Jiwoo was walking in the street and saw that girl reading and enjoying a hot beverage in a cafe. She was breathtaking, Jiwoo had to stop in front of the shop, eventually the other girl looked up from her book and saw Jiwoo staring at her. Jiwoo was filled with embarrassment, the other girl caught her. She was unable to move a bit, she was so beautiful and she was looking at her, in her eyes, she couldn't read her expression at that moment. Slowly, she felt her cheeks burning and got the courage to look away, hiding her face in her scarf, she started to walk again.

 

 

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

 

 

She thought it would be great to meet her again, but she wasn't actually thinking she would meet her so soon.  
The second time, she was minding her own business while going to her classroom and she met her. Met wasn't the word, she saw her from afar in the long school hallway. She felt like there was no one else with them, she was only seeing the girl. She was so beautiful. Jiwoo was felt lost when she couldn't see her anymore. So she just moved her head to not lost the view. And she met her pretty eyes, for the second time, and she smiled to Jiwoo, and only to her. She felt blessed, her heart was melting, her body not responding, her cheeks getting red, she couldn't take anymore of this but yet she wanted more. The bell rang once. Eyes still locked. The bell rang twice. The smile grew wider. Jiwoo was on the edge of an heart attack. The bell rang thrice. The girl turned around, someone was calling her. Jiwoo was frozen up, here at this right place, at this right moment, not moving a muscle, she forgot how to breath. A classmate called her, she breathed again, somehow irregularly. She was confused, so many thoughts and a blank mind at the same. She managed to come back to life. But her life would never be the same again.

 

 

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

 

 

Jiwoo was confused about her feelings and to understand them she tried to see the girl more, a lot more. That's how they met the third time.  
The weather was getting warmer, it was almost end of spring, Jiwoo liked to wander in school to find the perfect spot to read a book. She was nothing like a nerd, she was loud and hyper but she liked to take time for herself and when everyone was busy with extra classes, clubs or just going home was the perfect moment to stay in the school. Today she was walking around the clubs rooms. She stopped in front of the dance room, this was the first time she was looking. They weren't a lot in the room, probably 7, enough to make a club. Jiwoo froze up in front of the door, the girl was also there. What an odd coincidence. She stayed here few minutes watching everyone dancing one after another. She was waiting for the girl's turn. And when she danced, Jiwoo stopped breathing, focused on every movement. She was absolutely stunning, so graceful. She couldn't take her eyes off her, not until she stop dancing. Everyone applauded her for the show which was incredibly amazing. When the girl turned towards the door, Jiwoo felt the urge to hide. She didn't know why exactly but that was already too much, if she met her eyes again she probably would've died right there, in front of that door. Eventually she decided to go home, enjoying the last rays of sun of the day on her way and thinking about that girl.

 

 

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

 

 

They met again, this time for real. Jiwoo was walking in the hallway busy talking with her classmates when suddenly she faced the girl. They almost bumped into each other. They quickly apologized to each other but after realizing who was in front of her, Jiwoo stoop there without moving. She was again frozen up. Her eyes widened, the girl was looking at her in the eyes, smiling softly.

  
"Be careful next time."

  
She gently passed next to Jiwoo who was still unable to move. Her friends called her several times but she was stuck in the moment just before. She was wondering if the girl actually knew her existence or just ignored the fact she stared at her many times and smiles to every strangers who meet her eyes. She was also amazed by how soft her voice was. She sworn to talk to her, she wanted to hear her more.

 

 

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

 

 

And they met again, few other times, precious moments when Jiwoo could fully admire the girl. She finally learned her name, she was Ha Sooyoung, this was her last year here. She liked to dance and was aiming for a career in modeling. Jiwoo was glad to get to know better the one she definitely fell in love with.  
Jiwoo would always wait in the school hallway after Sooyoung and would followed her to the bus stop. They would just walking together, sometimes talking about their day or life but nothing deep. Once Sooyoung asked why Jiwoo was so different around her, she knew she was kind of bubbly with her friends but she was so calm here. She just answered she didn't want to bother her in the first place and she was feeling fine with calmly walking together, she was just happy to share a bit of her time.

Jiwoo was the happiest when Sooyoung would smile at her, filling with warm feelings, her stomach with butterflies. She would feel warm and relaxed every time she would see her from afar or near. Her heart was oddly calm around her, she found some kind of peace she never looked after. And she wanted to keep it forever.  
She knew she was deeply in love with the girl. She was always thinking about her, wondering what she was doing or what she was thinking at the moment.

She wanted to tell her, those warm feelings she was experiencing, share them with her, share that peace she found with her. She thought Sooyoung would understand.

And finally, there was one last meeting.  
Jiwoo was waiting in the hallway as always, today was hot so she bought a bottle of fresh water at the vending machine. She saw the older girl coming, smiling at her. She gave her the bottle, she appreciated. They started to walk to the bus station. Suddenly Jiwoo stoped and sighted.

  
"I have something to tell you."

  
Sooyoung faced her and looked at her with some interrogation in her eyes. But then, she took a deep breath. Jiwoo was looking at the ground, she was clearly feeling uneasy. But then, the older took a deep breath, breaking the silence:

  
"I know, Jiwoo."

  
Her tone was somewhat neutral, the young girl looked at her with surprise. She was aware she never hide it but she would never expected Sooyoung to know. She tried to talk but only managed to mumble inaudible sounds. The other girl was looking at her, she was feeling different, her gaze was different from the others times, it wasn't filled with warmth and kindness as it used to be.

  
"I know what you feel."

  
She stopped and sighted, Jiwoo was trying to avoid her eyes. She knew what was coming.

  
"And it's okay."

  
She looked up, meeting her eyes, she suddenly felt hopeful, maybe she was wrong the few instants before.

  
"But I can't respond to your feelings."

  
Jiwoo's heart was torn apart. She felt her heart breaking into pieces, her stomach was aching, her mind went blank. She didnt know what she was supposed to do. She felt lost, she couldn't even cried, the tears weren't coming. Something died in her. Those warm feelings changed to something cold. She was unable to move, again but for a different reason. Even if she didn't expect anything from Sooyoung, she was hopeful and didn't want her heart to be broken, yet the older girl did it.  
Her jaw was clenched, it started to hurt, she was looking at the ground. She couldn't believe and at the same time she was thinking how she could hope for something else. Who was she to expect something from Sooyoung, she was merely her friend. A cold sweat was forming on her forehead, a cold chill went down on her back. She was deeply hurt and thought she'd never recover.

She put on her best smile and apologized to the older girl.

She enjoyed every moments that Sooyoung allowed her to spend with her. And she would keep them preciously. But for now she just wanted to scream her heart out at how unfair the life is.  
Definitely Jiwoo's life have changed, for the worst for now, but she'll get better soon. She just didn't know yet.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> you can find me on twt @loonathesavior


End file.
